


Something is rotten in the State of Denmark

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Flash Fiction, Humor, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Something is rotten in the State of Denmark

Narcissa sat in front of her vanity mirror, using it for its intended purpose. Hair did not stay perfect through special charms alone, after all. Her husband strode into the room, pacing behind her.  


“You’re making me dizzy, Lucius,” she said. “Do hold still.”  


He stopped in his tracks, and looked at her. “I’ve just realized something,” he said slowly.  


“What is that, my love?”  


“Draco wants to kill me.”  


“And this upsets you?” she asked, puzzled.  


He smiled and shook his head. “I’m so very proud. Our boy is finally growing up.”  


* * *


End file.
